


NO.16（五十题系列）

by Wings1827



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, 五十题系列
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings1827/pseuds/Wings1827
Summary: 如果电影中蝙蝠侠的噩梦成真了……





	NO.16（五十题系列）

**Author's Note:**

> 强奸。
> 
> 非常OOC！非常OOC！非常OOC！
> 
> 不喜勿入！不喜勿入！不喜勿入！
> 
> 声明：他们属于彼此，不属于我。

布鲁斯从剧痛中醒过来。

四周暗得很，只有紧贴房顶的地方有一条小小的窗户。而他则像一块肉一样被吊挂在屋子的中央，只有半个脚掌能够沾到地面，胸腔里残留的疼痛让他呼吸困难。布鲁斯没有费心去观察四周，所有的装备都早已被那个外星人的手下搜走，他现在跟块儿鱼肉没什么区别。唯一令他感到奇怪的，是为什么那个家伙没把他当场杀了。

就在布鲁斯看着逐渐偏移的阳光默算时间时，一声撕裂天空般的音爆穿过牢房的上空，来人精准的落到地牢的门口，那扇单薄的铁门根本挡不住超人的声音。

“俘虏怎样？”那人间之神厉声发问。

“一直十分安静，大人。”守卫恭敬地声音里带着颤音。

听到守卫的那句“大人”，布鲁斯忍不住对此轻哼了一声。

“你在嘲笑我么？蝙蝠侠？”

头顶上的灯突然被打开，布鲁斯不适的微微眯起了眼，超人不知何时已经进了牢房，他正抱着手臂打量着自己的猎物。

“当然不敢，大人——”布鲁斯昂起头故意的拉长了声音，尽管这让他十分的难受，但他还是直勾勾的瞪着眼前的人，毫不掩饰其中的轻蔑和怒火。

“你的固执有的时候真的十分令人生厌，布鲁斯·韦恩先生。”超人一步跨到他面前，伸手狠狠地揪住了布鲁斯的下巴，力道大的让他忍不住倒抽了口冷气。

“你从头到脚都令人生厌，克拉克·肯特先生。”布鲁斯咬着牙根，毫不示弱的瞪了回去。

“真遗憾，这句话克拉克已经听不到了。”超人看着布鲁斯头一次露出的惊讶表情嗤笑着，“克拉克·肯特已经死了，在他深爱的人死在眼前时就已经不复存在。”

超人，或者现在应该称其为卡尔·艾尔，微微放松了手上的力道。他饶有兴趣的来回转着布鲁斯的脸打量，用拇指轻轻的摩挲他的嘴唇。

“你本应该比任何人都能理解我才对。”此时卡尔语气中的遗憾绝不是装出来的。“在失去挚爱时的那种无力，那种愤怒，那种希望毁灭一切的悲哀。为什么你却偏偏是最先反对我的？”

“你被自己的愤怒蒙蔽了，克拉克——唔！！”

布鲁斯的话没能说完，他一下子就被卡尔狠狠地捏住了脸颊，那人间之神的眼底泛起了红光，手上的力道似是要将他的骨头捏碎。

“克拉克已经死了！”他低吼着，“不要再妄想用你那一套理论来说服我！”

但很快的，他又收起了那些愤怒，转而露出了一种布鲁斯从未见过的笑容。他松开了布鲁斯，似乎对自己在他脸上留下的青紫痕迹有点遗憾。卡尔的手又一次搭上了布鲁斯的胸口，当感受到手掌下的心跳变得飞快时，他不由得轻笑了起来。

“我知道你已经做好了死的准备。”卡尔的蓝眼里满是笑意，有那么一瞬让布鲁斯以为克拉克回来了。“但是，那样实在是太便宜你了。我还需要你来见证我创造出来的，更为美好的世界呢，蝙、蝠、侠。”

卡尔在他耳边低语着，声音温柔的仿佛在诉说着爱语。

“而且你也有着其它的用途。”那声音里明显的多了冷笑的成分，“所有人都说——”

他故意拉长了声音，手掌随之也慢慢的下滑，然后在布鲁斯的腿根处，猛地扯开那里的布料。

“布鲁西宝贝有个诱人的屁股。”

“你个疯子！！”布鲁斯试图挣开卡尔的桎梏，但那除了令他的大腿脱臼般疼痛之外毫无用处。“哼，我还以为你的床上少不了各种‘倾慕者’呢。”

尽管已经任人鱼肉，但是蝙蝠侠仍不肯放过任何一种反抗的形式，他冷冷的讽刺着，但是对方却完全的不为所动。

“这句话你倒是说对了，只要我想，这根本不成问题。”

卡尔强迫症一般沿着衣服的缝合处慢条斯理的拉扯，手指和破布一同探入衣服里面，故意的用粗糙的布料去磨蹭布鲁斯的阴囊和会阴。一只手掐着阴茎重重的撸动，拇指却异常温柔的在马眼处挑逗着。

“但是我更喜欢具有挑战性的……哇哦，你湿了。”卡尔故意抬起了那只被前液沾染的手掌，在布鲁斯面前缓缓的转动。“你很喜欢这样？被另一个男人吊起来强奸？”

卡尔不等布鲁斯骂出什么，就一下子将半只手掌塞进了他嘴里，用两根手指玩弄着他柔软的舌头。如果可以布鲁斯恨不得直接把他们直接咬断，但氪星人的生理构造却只能让他自讨苦吃。而且他的嘴角也因为对方粗暴的动作有些撕裂，为了减少自己受伤的可能，他不得不开始主动吸吮那些手指。

“又是利益最大化的宗旨？”卡尔皱着眉头凑过来，他的手依然他刺激着布鲁斯敏感的会阴，“有的时候我真的很讨厌你这一点，布鲁斯。非常讨厌。”

卡尔的话音未落，就猛地往他的后穴里塞进了八根手指。布鲁斯的声音卡在喉咙里，他的大腿抽筋颤抖，全身的肌肉都紧绷了起来。

“这就不行了？伟大的蝙蝠侠？你不是十分的而爱痛苦么？”卡尔恶意的搅动着手指，“放轻松，毕竟你也不希望自己的屁股就此报废。”

“你……这可不是唔……对待俘虏的……方式呃——”

布鲁斯剩下的话，被压在前列腺上的手指们逼了回去。卡尔此时正技巧的揉按着那里，他似乎很喜欢看伟大的蝙蝠侠被迫陷入情欲的样子，而其中夹杂的带着屈辱和不甘，令他更加的兴奋。

“这么棒的屁股只用一次实在是太可惜了，不是么？”卡尔轻啃上他的耳垂，温柔地吸吮舔舐，“不过，我还真不知道你更喜欢让我直接进入。下一次我就会满足你的，我的婊子。”

“啊——”

“唔！”

布鲁斯惨叫的同时，卡尔发出了舒爽的呻吟，他不等对方适应自己超出常规的阴茎，迫不及待的开始疯狂顶弄。

“你真是个尤物，不愧是哥谭的宝贝。不过我想他们应该都没干过你的屁股，这么紧致，这么淫荡，这么贪吃的屁股。”

“啊哈……唔唔，嗯……”

卡尔疯狂的动作让布鲁斯喘不过气，他艰难地紧咬嘴唇，不肯发出一点示弱的声音。卡尔看着他把自己的嘴唇咬的鲜血淋漓，嘲笑的摇摇头。

“没有用处布鲁斯，没有用处，只要我找到你那美妙感觉的开关——”

他猛的变换角度，恶狠狠地顶上布鲁斯体内的前列腺。

“啊啊啊——哈啊……唔……唔啊……”

“真是美妙啊，我的婊子。来，声音再大一些。”

卡尔嗤笑着看着布鲁斯徒劳的挣扎，他伸手扯开胸口的蝙蝠标志，懒洋洋的狠狠捏住布鲁斯在空气中挺立的乳头，用指甲不断搔刮逗弄着那两个小东西，直到让它们变成似乎一碰即破的深红色。而他的下身则一直毫不留情的冲撞着，力道大的简直要捅穿布鲁斯的身体。

但就在这暴力的凌虐之下，布鲁斯还是因为不断被碾压前列腺而勃起了。不受控制的快感一波波涌来，卡尔的动作迅速由凶狠，让他根本忍不住那些屈辱的呻吟声。布鲁斯的身体因为剧烈的快感而颤抖着，那根粗大火热的阴茎按摩棒一般狠狠地操弄他的前列腺，快感的浪潮彻底盖过了他的理智，他大声的呻吟着颤抖着，阴茎在这暴虐之下硬的像块铁，他隐隐地觉得自己马上就要到极限了——

“射出来，叫着我的名字，射出来。”卡尔咬住了布鲁斯的耳朵，下身加快了抽动。

“去——死啊啊啊！！！”

卡尔猛地一挺身，大量的精液被射入了布鲁斯肠道的深处。而在这刺激下，布鲁斯也在同时高潮了。粘稠的液体顺着他的鞋尖滴落，空气中一时全是淫靡的性爱气味。

“啧，可惜。”卡尔对着因自己抽出的动作，而流出来的精液叹了口气，接着狠狠地在布鲁斯臀部掴了一掌。“给我好好含着，婊子。”

布鲁斯似乎疲惫到了极点，卡尔用力的掌掴他也只是轻声“唔”了一下。但当一个冰冷巨大的物体被塞入他体内时，布鲁斯整个人都弹跳了起来。

“拿出去！！！”他不可能不知道那是什么东西，但随着“咔”的一声响，卡尔给贞操带落了锁。

“身为婊子你没有任何要求的全力。”卡尔在他的脚腕上铐上了链条一个很长的脚镣，然后用热视线烧断了他手上的链条。“明天我还会来享用你的。”

他轻飘飘的丢下一句话，简单的决定了布鲁斯今后的命运。接着卡尔头也不回的走出牢房，将布鲁斯扔回那一片寂静的黑暗中。

 

—FIN—


End file.
